


Banner

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Goblin Market - Christina Rossetti
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goblins took a lock of hair. They had good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsukara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukara/gifts).



Long, long afterwards, to this very day, it streams from the top branch of the tallest tree, that long lock of hair that they took from the head of a woman long dead (though not dead so soon as they had wanted). It streams in the strange scented breeze, flashing and glinting and dazzling, and it scares the birds.

There are few things that goblins are scared of, but a bird that would steal goblin fruit is a bird that ought to be chased away. O, that lock of hair was generous payment, though they might not claim its owner!


End file.
